The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time?
by hero-of-time
Summary: This was orinally a written version of OoT. However I started it several years ago and at the moment don't have access to the game. I had another long chapter or two written but no longer know where they are. Thus, because I wish to continue it, I may
1. Introduction

Disclaimer-I do not own Zelda and I am not in any way affiliated with Nintendo…except I'm a fan. Any thing I tell is from what I can remember because I do not own the game anymore. Any stories or speech from the character's is mine and though some may sound like it came directly from the game it did not. I tried my best to make it sound like the game in some situations except in my own wording.  
  
This is a first person view story and is told from Link's point of view. This story will eventually go through Majora's Mask and even on to my own story afterwards. I plan on making it all one story so anyone who wants to keep reading on to the next story does not have to search for the sequel.  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_INTRODUCTION_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hello, my name is Link. The story I am about to tell is the story of my present and future. To understand what I will tell you a short story must first be told.  
  
Long ago, before Hyrule, even before Earth, three Goddesses dwelled in space. Their names were Din, Nayru, and Farore. Each one used the power that they possessed to make the planet I now call Earth. Din, the goddess of power, used her strength to form the Earth. Nayru, goddess of wisdom, followed by using her great wisdom to shape the bodies of the life forms that now live here. Farore, the goddess of courage, finished by pouring upon the Earth law and order.  
  
The three Goddesses then combined their power and created the Triforce. It was shaped by three golden triangles to make a fourth triangular-shaped hole in the center. Each triangle held a power from the Goddesses. The Triforce held the power to grant a wish to the person who obtains it and holds it in his or her hand.  
  
Hyrule, the land I grew up in, can triumph from someone who controls the Triforce or the symbol of courage, power and wisdom can cause deep treachery. If an evil person with a black heart obtains the legendary trinket then Hyrule will fall into a state of dark treachery. On the other hand, if a person with no evil in their heart obtains the Triforce then Hyrule will be in the most glorious of it's days.  
  
By legend, a very powerful being will use his powers to spread terror through the land in order to obtain the Triforce. A young boy will supposedly rise up against this person and destroy him to return the Triforce to where it is kept and Hyrule back to safety and peace.   
  
To prevent anyone from finding the Triforce it was locked away by the people known as the 8 sages. These beings built the Temple of Time where the Triforce now resides. Then they used their power to put a spell on it to ward off anyone who may be looking for it.  
  
This story will again be told to you. Now, my story.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
This is just an intro. So I hope you didn't expect any action yet. There will be plenty of it in the next chapter though. Please read and review. I will have chapter 2 up soon…I already have it written on paper and I just need to type it. 


	2. The Sword and Shield

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Nintendo.  
  
Hey, I told you this chapter would be up soon...so read on. Also remember that this is first person view. Also, I gave some names to the kokiris (if you happen to know who the kokiris are).  
Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation so here is some more.  
  
Chapter 2  
The Sword and Shield  
  
I was asleep that fateful morning. I'll never forget that terrible event that led to my destiny. I was a dark, stormy night. I was standing in front of a strange castle. The drawbridge began to drop and a woman on horseback rushed out carrying a girl of my age...she watched me as she rode by and I thought she would speak to me, but she disappeared into the distance.  
  
I turned around to look again at the kingdom that lay behind me and saw something menacing. I was positive that what I saw was the reason that I saw those people fleeing. It was another rider on horseback that was dressed in black armor. He stopped, glaring, in front of me. I was frightened and thought that something very bad was going to happen. Then... "Link! Link, get up! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!"  
  
I woke to find myself in my house. I looked outside and saw the sun staring at me through the window. That meant that it was morning. Then I noticed the tiny, glowing fairy trying to get my attention. I ignored her, at first, and began to think about my dream. It was strange...it must have had some meaning because I had been having it for weeks. I couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Link, can you hear..." she began to say before I cut her off.  
  
"Yes! I heard you," I began, "Why does he want to see me?" She ignored my question and told me to follow her. She led me out of my small house. When I stepped on to my porch, high above the rest of the village, I saw the glow of the fairies of all my friends. When I looked down I saw my best friend, Saria.  
  
Before I could say anything she said, "Hi Link. How are you?" Then before I could answer she began again, "Finally! Link, you finally got a fairy. What's her name?"  
  
I couldn't answer her. I had just met this fairy. "Navi," the fairy said, "It's nice to meet you. Are you one of Link's friends?"  
  
Saria blushed at this question and I knew why. She was my girl friend, but I hoped that she wouldn't tell this fairy. "Of course I'm one of his friends. In fact, I'm his best friend," Saria said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Something just told me that I didn't want Navi to know that we had a mild relationship.  
  
"I have to go," I said starting to feel uncomfortable. That nightmare had put me into a bad mood. "It is important and I can't waste time." I shouted behind me as I ran off before Saria could respond. When I looked back I saw a confused and curious look on her face. I also saw her fairy, Tatl,  
Flying back to her and I wondered where the fairy had been.  
  
After I ran away a bit I slowed to a walk and tried to continue silently. As I expected Navi persisted on annoying me. "You like her, don't you?" I tried ignoring her, "You blushed a lot and acted strange around her." She was beginning to get very annoying, but to avoid feeling rude I told her that I did indeed like her. "You didn't have to tell me. That stuff is personal." She was nosey. Unfortunately, I had to put up with her.  
  
After turning right from my house and away from Saria I came to a fence. I stopped a moment.  
I gazed over the fence and took in the sights around me. Off to my right in the direction I was heading was the shop, Mido's house and the path to the Deku Tree. To my left was my house, the training grounds, Saria's house and the exit to the kokiri village in which I lived. The rest of the houses were in front of and behind me.  
  
I began to think about the kokiri village. All of the people who lived there, including me, were children. Also, kokiris never aged or grew and they all had fairies. What was strange about me was the fact that I had not had a fairy, not until Navi showed up that is.  
  
I decided to keep going because Navi was pestering me. After walking a while I came to the 2 ponds in front of the shop. One contained piranhas and was very dangerous while the other contained nothing but pure clean water. I decided to swim across rather than jump the stones so that I could freshen up. While diving down to the bottom I discovered a blue rupee that someone must have dropped off the edge of the stones by accident. I picked it up and finished my swim.  
  
When I got out I continued toward the path where the Deku Tree was. I would have started onto the path if Mido had not been there. "What is that?" he sneered, "A fairy? Why are you coming this way. Do you plan on going to see the Deku Tree? Well if you aren't then go away, but if you are then I have news for you. Go away unless you happen to have a sword and shield. Mido was making me angry. I could have easily forced my way through. I didn't, though, because I got the strange feeling that I would be needing a sword and shield.  
  
I turned and walked away thinking that I was crazy. "Link? Why don't you just force your way through? You look stronger than him." Navi said.  
  
"You're right Navi. I am stronger than him but I have a strange feeling that I will need a sword and shield like he is telling me to get." I knew it sounded crazy because I knew as well as she did that there were no swords in kokiri village. "Where will I get a sword Navi? I can get the shield from the shop for 40 rupees. O well, I'll try to get the shield first then."  
  
I crossed the pond again and entered the shop. I asked the short boy there if there were any swords and he told me no, just as I had thought. Well, Navi I guess I'm not getting a sword.  
  
"We can make one if we can find some things that might be used to make swords," she said doubtfully.  
  
"What a great idea," I said sarcastically, "Besides, we need a shield first." I knew that was not possible and I was pretty sure that Navi knew that, too. I just needed to get 40 rupees and I would be all set. That was not going to be an easy task though.  
  
I started by going back to the shop and gong around the back to where the extra supplies were kept and I picked up a box. I had not seen it in a long time and it was covered in dust. I blew the dust off and read the faded letters...Link's stash. I opened it and pulled out a red rupee. This gave me 20 more which meant I had a total value of 25 green rupees. "Navi where am I going to get 15 rupee? This red one is my life savings and the blue one I found by accident." She didn't answer me and when I turned around I didn't see her. "Navi?" I said looking around.  
  
"Link! Link! Come here hurry!" I ran thinking that she had just found a pile of rupees or something of the like. What I found her doing was watching my friend Jake pulling some really big weeds in front of Mido's house. "Navi," I started sounding as serious as I could, "I think you kind of over-reacted there. I thought you had found a hole filled with rupees. You get excited too easy. Please calm down, OK?"  
"I'm sorry, Link." she started, "I guess your right. I was just thinking that maybe he is pulling those weeds to get some money from whoever lives in that house. Maybe we should go ask him"  
  
"I think your right this time." Actually, I knew she was right because nobody in town would do anything for Mido unless they had a reason for it or they suddenly became friends with him. The latter didn't seem very likely either. I walked over to Jake and asked him why he was pulling weeds for Mido.  
  
"We are best friends now, didn't you know?" I looked at him dumbstruck. When Jake saw the expression on my face he began to laugh. "I'm just pulling your leg, Link. You know I wouldn't be friends with him. I'm doing this because I need some money and he said he would pay me 10 rupees to pull his weeds. It is a bit too much though and I could use the help so if you want some money then just start pulling and you can have half of the share." Jake was always generous.  
  
After all the weeds were pulled, Jake left to fetch Mido. "By what I hear this Mido guy isn't a very nice person. Is he some kind of bully or something? Also, do you really think he will give him 10 rupees? He doesn't sound like a very trustworthy person to me." Navi told me.  
  
I smiled at this comment because I knew that when he found out that I helped then he would give in. "Don't worry, he will give us the pay when he finds out that I helped and I want my share. You remember the kid at the path that wouldn't let me pass? That is Mido. Yes, he is a bully, but not a very good one, though. He mostly spends time yelling at people or complaining. All you have to do is ignore him and he will eventually tire and let you be."   
  
I frowned when I saw Jake coming back. His long hair seemed to cover his eyes as usual, but he seemed to be able to see anyway. He had no rupees and before I could ask him what happened Mido appeared. "Mido? Where is our money?" I asked getting into my bad mood again.  
  
"What money? You think you can scare me into giving you some. Your wrong then. I have gotten a lot stronger and you don't stand a chance against me now." He finished his annoying chatter with a laugh. Then he looked at me and saw my angry face.  
  
I lunged at him, but he dodged it meaning that he was right on one account...he was better. He spun around and came down toward me with an elbow to my back but I stepped aside and faced him. "Well, Mido you are better, but you still won't win."  
  
"wanna bet?" he said jumping into the air with a spin kick to my head. Even though he could never do that before and the move surprised me, everything seemed to be in slow motion and I ducked the kick easily and began a sweep. I aimed it to hit as soon as he landed. Before he landed I caught a glimpse of his face when he looked down and he didn't seem to think my trip would be a problem.  
  
When he landed the blow connected and he began to fall forward. I was already standing up and coming around with a round house kick, but he landed on his hands and did a flip right over my kick. "Well, Mido," I said panting, "You are many times better. I haven't landed a blow on you yet. You haven't hit me either though. I think that that will all change soon."  
  
I laughed and lunged at him again this time I jumped aside in the direction he did and before he could react I brought my knee into his face. When he looked up at me, though, he had his hands up in front of his face and he wasn't harmed at all. He grabbed my knee and threw it back knocking me off balance. Then he punched me in the abdomen with a blow that knocked me off the ground. I fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of me.  
  
"You were right, Link. That was did change. Too bad for you though, since your not the best fighter here anymore." he said with a smirk on his face.   
  
I looked up at him with a small grin. I opened my mouth but closed it when I realized I still couldn't breathe. I knew I didn't have much strength to retaliate, but I did know that he didn't expect me to be able to. I came up with a fist and hit him the same way he hit me. He keeled over and shut his eyes in pain.  
  
After a moment he stood back up. "This is getting interesting. Why don't we continue? This time it is my move."  
  
He jumped to my left. I began moving almost immediately after him because I knew what he was doing. He rebounded off a stone and I did the same a half second later. We both brought our fists up. At the last second before we struck at each other I dropped my arms down and pulled myself back and kicked him under the jaw. He had had a similar idea and turned his punch into a roundhouse kick that was aimed for my side.  
  
Our blows struck at the same time and I fell off to the side rebounded with a handspring off the ground and landed in a kneel holding my side trying to hold back tears of pain. After I recovered from the pain a bit I looked up to see Mido passed out on the ground. My kick had connected perfectly under the chin to put him to sleep.  
  
I stood up and stood over him for a second and decided not to take any money from him. Even though he owed it to Jake and I, I knew it would make me feel like a thief. Instead I turned to walk away. I felt a hand weakly grip my ankle before I started to limp away. "Link. That...was fun. Here...take this and...leave all but...2 blue rupees," he managed to stammer, "Keep...training...because I...will and I plan...on win...ing next...time." He passed out again. I picked up the small bag he had pointed to on his belt. I loosened the strap then dumped the contents. I picked 2 blue rupees out of the vast amount that had been in there. I put the crystals back in and set the pouch beside him.  
  
I turned and gave Jake the blue rupee that he had worked for. Before I continued I stopped to tell my friend something, "Jake, take Mido in his house and set him in bed. I am going to try and get into the secret area of the village again."  
  
Jake turned to protest but instead said, "Good fight, Link. Oh and Saria told me that she wanted to talk to you. She didn't tell me what it was about, only that she needed your help to decide something. Maybe you should go talk to her." All I did to acknowledge him was nod my head. Mido had changed. He still liked to be a bully, but after the fight I could sense some kind of change in the words he spoke to me. The best thing about it though was that I believed it to be a good change.  
  
"I will, Mido," I told myself quietly so Navi couldn't hear, "I will." 


	3. Hmmm

It's been over four years since I last updated this story. I haven't really written much along the lines of stories since then, and I stopped reading for my personal interest around that time as well. I'm in college now and often looking for things to do between classes, though. When I got another review on this story not long ago, I got the urge to continue it. Unfortunately, I was unable to locate the handwritten portion of the story I had. With the next two chapters gone and my parents kicking me out of the house (removing my access to the game) I have decided I'm going to brainstorm a little bit about the future of this story and may decide to take a completely different, and likely original, turn with this story. I have no idea where it will go and I may decide to delete it indefinitely in the end. However, I still wish to successfully complete a decent story that will someday be posted on here or fiction-press (where my other incomplete and soon-to-be removed story is located). Thus, I will find something to write about. I just need the inspiration and a place to start.


End file.
